


tonight is for you

by whoisliina (isaacbahey)



Series: alaboatze verse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacbahey/pseuds/whoisliina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were so good tonight,” David whispers, pressing kisses on Jerome's neck, probably on his tiptoes, before pulling away to focus on getting rid of the rest of his clothes. “So amazing.” Mario kisses Jerome now, pulls his forehead down to touch his own. “We’re so proud of you,” he whispers, and David looks up from the button of Jerome’s jeans that he’s just popped open and smiles at them both in agreement. “Tonight is gonna be all about you,” Mario adds then, and Jerome may or may not be blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight is for you

**Author's Note:**

> my ot3 was too good to me during the Shakhtar Donetsk match and then this happened. i am trying not to be ashamed.

Winning is always a mess of adrenaline and exhaustion and elatedness and sweat and love. Winning 7-0 is pretty next level with all of those things. Especially in the Champions League. Especially if you’ve got a goal and an assist to your name. Especially if you’re a central defender.

The happy jitters haven’t left Jerome’s bones when he hits the shower in the dressing room. As he lets water wash over him, he remembers his goal, how it was a snap decision turned into slow-motion turned into euphoria. He remembers David getting there first, and Mario second, as usual, embracing him, celebrating with him, looking up at him with wonder and admiration in their eyes. The others are there, he gets hugged and petted and someone plants a smooch on his cheek, but these two are the special ones.

And he remembers racing over the half-way line, glancing towards Donetsk’s penalty box before launching a beautiful pass towards his teammates. He remembers his heart seeming to be in his throat when Mario doesn’t take the ball down perfectly, but when he manages to score the seventh anyway, Jerome grins with pride. David reaches him before Jerome does, and affection drums in Jerome’s chest when he watches them hug. He’s not a sappy man, so he settles for a handshake and a chest bump when he gets to Mario, but Mario grins at him adoringly anyway.

David and Mario walk in the shower together, chatting happily, and Mario presses a kiss to Jerome’s shoulder before they take the showers on his either side. They don’t talk yet, still coming down from the high of the game, but it’s nice, familiar. Jerome spends a few extra minutes under the stream until they are done, too.

When they’re relatively dry and halfway dressed, David slides closer to Jerome to whisper in his ear, “Just so you know, we’re taking you home tonight.” Jerome looks at him, and sure enough, the look in his eyes says very clearly what he means by that. Jerome looks at Mario next, a few lockers down the line, and his expression is almost eerily similar to David’s. Without even acknowledging it, Jerome grins. “Good,” he says, and David leaves a sneaky kiss to his neck before going back to his clothes. 

Mario drives them all to Jerome’s place - he has the biggest, most comfortable bed for what Mario and David want to do with Jerome. David cuddles up to Jerome on the backseat and Mario looks back at them every now and then, smiling every time. They don’t talk much, but Jerome reaches out at one point to ruffle Mario’s hair, so he wouldn’t feel left out. It’s a cute, domestic feeling, being together like this.

The mood shifts instantly, though, once they get inside. As soon as Jerome has locked his door, David pulls him down for a kiss while Mario’s fingers reach under his hoodie. His shirt rides up with it, though, so when David pulls away, Mario gets rid of both at once. “You were so good tonight,” David whispers, pressing kisses on Jerome’s neck, probably on his tiptoes, before pulling away to focus on getting rid of the rest of his clothes. “So amazing.” Mario kisses Jerome now, pulls his forehead down to touch his own. “We’re so proud of you,” he whispers, and David looks up from the button of Jerome’s jeans that he’s just popped open and smiles at them both in agreement. “Tonight is gonna be all about you,” Mario adds then, and Jerome may or may not be blushing. 

They don’t even make it to the bed at first - they stop right after they’re in the bedroom, because David doesn’t waste time. In one swift movement, he pulls Jerome’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles and sinks to his knees. Jerome groans loudly and runs his fingers through David’s hair as soon as David takes him in his mouth. The guy has the nerve to look up at him with his dick in his mouth, and he manages to still look smug. He technically has a reason to - his blowjobs are always, well, mindblowing. Mario presses a kiss to Jerome’s pec, looking almost innocent, takes a few steps back, and Jerome is no longer sure which one to look at. Mario pulls off his hoodie without hesitation, but then he casts a look at Jerome, grins like the devil and pulls his shirt off almost painfully slowly, teasingly. He makes a show of pulling his jeans off, and Jerome’s fingers grab David’s hair a little tighter, wants to get his hands on Mario, on both of them.

Mario gets rid of his last garment and stands there, a few steps away, aroused and arousing, and Jerome is aching. He looks down at David, slides a thumb over his hollowed cheek, and feels a strange kind of affection again. Mario looks at him challengingly, as if daring him to come over, but then turns to the drawer next to the bed, the one with the contents of which he is intimately familiar. Jerome lets out a choking sound when he throws two condoms on the bed and keeps the lube, not taking a step closer to him. “Mario,” he says almost as a warning, but obviously he’s not going to listen. Jerome wants to close his eyes, focus on David, but he can’t. He is transfixed on Mario who coats two fingers with lube. 

He doesn’t see it, but he knows when Mario has a finger in himself - Mario has never held his emotions back around them and now, too, his face falls a bit slack, his eyes slip shut and he sighs, almost content. Jerome turns to David again, then closes his eyes, but in a few seconds, he’s back to Mario who is quite obviously enjoying himself. Fucking hell, he’s slept with those two so many times and they still know how to drive him crazy with want. Mario bites his lip, breathes a little harder when he pushes another finger in himself and honestly, if they want to get anything done, David needs to get off his dick before he comes. “David, stop, it’s…” he says, more out of breath than he expected to be, but David understands him immediately and pulls away, smirking. 

Mario walks over now and Jerome cannot handle his mischievous smile. Mario kisses David’s neck from behind before reaching Jerome, and David closes his eyes. Mario holds out the bottle of lube and Jerome takes it instantly. He coats two fingers with it while Mario is still busy kissing David’s neck and lifting up his shirt. Then, though, he turns his attention back to Jerome. He leans his back against Jerome’s chest, his head on his shoulder, and moans when Jerome’s fingers slip inside him, continue stretching him. David looks at them, lust clear in his eyes, ripping his clothes off impatiently, and Jerome feels so fucking lucky it almost hurts. 

David is finally naked, as well, and Mario is sounding needier and needier, so Jerome removes his fingers - Mario only protests a little bit - and leads him to the bed. “Lie down, I’ll ride you,” Mario says to him, almost nonchalantly, and Jerome very happily complies. David follows, settles down next to Jerome. Jerome wraps an arm around his shoulders. Mario tears open the condom packet and holds unwavering eye contact with Jerome as he rolls it on his dick. Jerome can almost feel David grinning beside him and smiles a bit as well. What an innocent lamb Mario was when they started dating, and now he’s the biggest tease of them all. 

Mario guides Jerome’s dick inside him slowly, throws his head back with his eyes closed, and Jerome can only stare at him in wonder and lust. Then, he starts moving, slowly at first, and Jerome lets out a very shaky exhale. Beside him, David slides his hand downward to touch himself, and Jerome kisses his hair. “Come here, I’ll prep you,” he says after David has stroked himself a few times, and David only looks at him for a second before nodding and getting up. Mario’s mind is still clear enough to throw the lube to them from Jerome’s legs while maintaining perfect rhythm, and David kneels over Jerome’s chest, his ass invitingly in front of Jerome’s face. Jerome adds lube to his fingers, leaving small kisses on David’s asscheeks, and then he carefully slips the first finger in.

David arches his back at that, and Jerome kind of melts when he sees Mario reach out his arm to caress David’s cheek. He shifts a little so he could look at them both properly, fucks up into Mario a bit harder, and Mario moans as he leans closer to David to kiss him. Jerome stares at them as they make out messily, and Jerome almost feels left out, except he’s got his finger in one and his dick in the other man. He smiles at the thought and adds another finger. David moans again, pulls away from Mario for a second. Jerome stretches him slowly, looks up at them with a mixture of crazed lust and all-encompassing love. He feels he’s about to come, but he can’t, not yet. He’s got to hold on for David, too.

“David, make Mario come,” he says, running his free hand down his boyfriend’s side. David complies instantly, wraps his fingers around Mario’s dick, and the shaky-moaning breaths Mario lets out at that are to die for. It doesn’t take long before he comes on Jerome’s stomach, breathing hard, leaning his forehead on David’s shoulder for support. Jerome wants to kiss him, but David does it instead, presses his lips to Mario’s temple, runs his clean hand through Mario’s hair. “You’re amazing, baby. Turned me on so much,” he murmurs, his voice a bit shaky to prove his statement, and Jerome has butterflies in his stomach, always does when he sees how much these two love each other. “You are,” he adds in agreement, and he can see the dopey smile on Mario’s face.

Mario gets up carefully after a short while, gets rid of the condom, crawls up and settles next to Jerome. David feels ready and pliant already, so Jerome nudges him. David nods, crawls the other way and turns around. It takes him a short while to find the other condom, halfway hidden under Jerome’s thigh, and all three of them laugh quietly at that. But they snap back to what they’re doing quickly, David kissing a trail up that very same thigh, then the hip, while opening the condom packet. “Stop fucking around, David, I’m too close for this,” Jerome says a bit impatiently, and Mario, who is currently sucking on his neck, leaving love bites all over it, chuckles at that. David smirks, presses another few kisses just under Jerome’s belly button while rolling on the condom and then leans forward to get Jerome inside him. 

As soon as David starts moving, Jerome knows he won’t last long. He figures David knows that, too, so he’s a bit more forceful with him, thrusting sharper, trying to coax David closer to the edge, too. David puts his hands on Jerome’s chest for support, rides Jerome with fervour, and Jerome puts one of his hands on one of David’s, the other tangled in Mario’s hair. David smiles at that, surprisingly gentle considering the situation. Jerome is on the edge now, grips David’s hand tighter, but he doesn’t come before David speaks again.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.”

And Jerome does come with a loud moan, thrusts a few more times and then relaxes for a few seconds, eyes closed. David runs his finger down his side, smiling, and Mario is now pressing gentle kisses on his neck. It’s a sweet cloudy haze before he remembers David hasn’t come yet. He opens his eyes again, but David is already working on it, stroking himself slowly. When Jerome lifts his hand, the one that held David’s seconds ago, to take over, David shakes his head. 

“Relax, Jerome. Tonight is for you,” he says, slightly out of breath, and continues stroking himself. Jerome looks at him lovingly and Mario turns his head, too. David smiles a little at the attention. Jerome hasn’t pulled out yet, so he feels when David’s about to come, the pressure in his whole body before the release, and then he comes, too, not with a moan, but a breathy swearword, and Jerome’s stomach is now covered in the semen of two different guys, and it probably should feel more gross than it does. 

David, obviously still pretty dazed, is about to get up, but Mario beats him to it, knowing what he’s thinking. “Lie down,” he says, and he’s the one kissing David’s temple, now. He rolls off the other condom and throws that one away, too, then disappears to the bathroom. When he returns with a damp towel, David has cuddled up next to Jerome, looking as sleepy as Mario himself did after coming. Mario smiles at them lovingly, then cleans Jerome up slowly. He doesn’t bother taking the towel back, just drops it beside the bed before settling down at Jerome’s other side. Jerome wraps an arm around his shoulders, kisses his hair. “I love you,” he says to them both, and Mario and David are only slightly out of sync replying to it. Mario puts his hand on Jerome’s chest, and David takes it, caresses his fingers.

Jerome knows Mario will wake up at three in the morning to demand the dinner they’ve skipped in favour of the sex, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. Right now, he wants to fall asleep with his boyfriends in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it here! you can find me on [my tumblr](http://gotzeidank.tumblr.com) if you wanna (:


End file.
